


Sneks!

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Family Fluff, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay gets the group into a very slithery situation.





	Sneks!

“How did we get into this messss?” Nya groaned laying on the deck of the Bounty with Kai and the other ninja, all of them now serpentine.

Their upper halves were more or less normal, save for their skin (and titanium exoskeleton) adopting the same colour their tails and scales.

“Sssomebody messed around with the sserpentine ssstaffs when they sshouldn’t have.” Cole the Constrictai says, glaring at the Hypnobrai next to him.

“How wass I sssupposed to know it would turn us into sssnakes!” Jay hissed, pouting as he stared ahead at the merged Fangpyre that was Nya and Kai.

They were merged from the waist down and they certainly weren’t happy about it.

“Perhapsss if you had conssidered that the ssstaffss had venom in them. Venom that can turn people into sssnakes?!” The angry robotic Anacondrai hissed at Jay, the tip of his tail flickering in irritation.

“Thiss isn’t the time to be fighting guyss.” Lloyd the Venomari says, pressing his cheek against the warmth of the deck, his green scales soaking up the heat since they couldn’t normalize their body temperatures themselves and winter was fast approaching.

“Conssidering that Wu hass to get venom ssamples from each sstaff they keep…”

“…In completely different areass of Ninjago City on foot then come back here and make the antidotess…” Kai continued for Nya.

“We’ll be sstuck like this for awhile.” They both finished together, effectively creeping everyone out.

“Hopefully nothing goess wrong ssince we only have a day to reversse thiss before it becomess permanent…” Jay mumbled then turned over on his back, stretching out his long tail before curling it close to the joint Fangkaya.

“Now why would you think it’ss a good idea to remind uss of that?” Cole say, glaring at the Hypnojay irritated as he lifted himself up in his elbows.

“Typical Jay.” Zane sighed, curling his tail around himself and laying his head on it. “I musst admit the experience iss interessting.” He says as he made himself invisible, reappearing seconds later next to Jay and Colestrictai, making Jay yelp and rattle his tail.

“The sssnaky powers are cool and all but we can’t usse our powerss like thiss.” Kai pointed out. “Not to mention”

“I’d rather not be ssstuck to my brother forever. I know it'ss good for family to be close and all…”

“But this is more than a little too close.” Kai finished, both of them scowling.

“’M sstill a little cold.” Cole mumbled as he crawled/slithered closer to the others, not wanting to completely get up.

“We musst look pretty sstupid right now.” Lloyd murmured sleepily before yawning.

“Yawning'ss contagiouss Lloyd.” Jay mumbled around his own yawn.

Soon, they were all yawning.

“Does thiss mean we’re still cold or just tired?” Cole asked Zane but the Anacondroid was way ahead of them, napping against Jay’s back.

“Zane hass the right idea.” Nya says amused, glancing at him then at the Lloydomari who was cuddling his own tail as he slept too.

Kai only mumbled something before joining the snooze fest. Nya shrugged. If you can’t beat them, join them. Soon, the Bounty had a small pile of assorted serpentine taking a nap in the sun. That was how Wu found them an hour later. He chuckled to himself before taking the vials of venom to create the cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw for anyone confused by Fangkaya, it's Fangpire + Kai + Nya.


End file.
